The Son of SpideyPool: Spiderboy! (Vol 4)
by MDfanfiction27
Summary: Spiderboy returns home for a little rest and relaxation with Bumblebee (TFP) and Ravage (flameeshadoww's OC). But current events don't agree with him. Warning: Contains yaoi (boy x boy or slash) inside. No bad/mean reviews please.
1. Chapter 1

**The Son of SpideyPool: Spiderboy!**

**#19**

**Cousin Carnage.**

**Part 1**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

**Hello everyone! Here is another volume of the son of SpideyPool: Spiderboy! Hope you like it! ENJOY!**

Spiderboy swung through the city alone, Ravage and Bumblebee were back at the apartment playing some video games. He really needed to clear his head. Even more than usual. Ever since Dark Spider died again* (Spiderboy Meets Transformers Rescue Bots Vol. 2 -Mason) he couldn't help but feel different. Like he didn't know why he did this anymore. Spiderboy released the webline in his grip before landing on the rooftop in front of him. He paused as he thought about what his future self* (Spiderboy: Always a Chance -Mason) had said. Spiderboy sighed to himself before spinning another webline towards home, feeling like being with Bumblebee.

**. . .**

"DADDY! I'M HOME!" A red figure called out as he walked into his father's apartment.

"Oh wow, they actually let you out Carnage? You were actually good?" Venom asked as he walked into the living room from the kitchen. Carnage nodded his head.

"Yep! So, what are we going to do first? Watch a movie? Go out for dinner? Play video games?"

"Well, I was going to go and stay with Peter and Wade for a few days. Just because I haven't been out of this damn house in a while." Venom said, placing a hand on his chin. Carnage's face lite up almost instantly.

"Will Mason be there?!" Carnage asked excitedly. Venom paused, considering the anwser.

"I'm not sure. We'll see when we get there, okay?" Carnage nodded happily.

**. . .**

"So, when is uncle Venom getting here?" Mason asked his father Peter. Peter glanced up at the time.

"I don't know. Maybe in a few minutes."

("Didn't he go on a huge rampage the last time I was here?") Bumblebee asked Mason. Mason nodded.

"Yeah, but he was stressed out. He lost his cool, and people know this. It's kinda like a mental illness." Mason said as his spider sense went off. There was a crash from the living room. Mason, Peter and Bumblebee all raced over to the living room and found Ravage and Wade croutched over a big ness over glass shardes. Mason narrowed his eyes at Wade as did Peter and Bumblebee.

"What happened Wade?" Peter asked as Mason gathered all of the glass with his telepathy. Wade paused before Ravage spoke up.

"Carnage was released from prision!" Ravage said before Mason paused. Now it was his turn to drop something. Mason dropped all over the shardes onto the floor, making them break and creating more.

"WHAT?!" Mason said loudly as the door bell rang. Mason snapped his fingers, making all of the glass disappear before walking over to the door. Mason paused before opening the door. Venom stood there, alone. "Oh, hi uncle Venom. Come on in." Mason said, stepping aside for Venom to come in.

"Thank you Mason." Venom said as he walked into the living room where everyone else was. Mason sighed in relief, thinking that Carnage wasn't with Venom. Mason was about to close the door when he finally saw Carnage standing there in the doorway, staring right at him.

"Hi cous!" Carnage said with a creepy sort of smile. Mason took a deep breath as Carnage walked into the apartment. "You okay?"

"So and so. Um . . . I heard you were let out of prision today. Congrats!" Mason said with fake happiness as he closed the door. Bumblebee and Ravage then walked out of the living room, not wanting to attract Venom's attention. They both froze when they saw Carnage.

("Uh . . . He can't understand me, right?") Bumblebee asked Mason. Mason shrugged as Carnage looked over at him.

"What the fuck are these peices of crap?!" Carnage asked Mason. Ravage and Bumblebee both narrowed their optics at Carnage as Mason walked over next to them.

"They're not peices of crap Carnage, they're my best friends. Bumblebee and Ravage. And I'd advise you watch your tounge here. Or I'll have to rip it out." Mason said as he felt Rage starting to cover half his face.

"Wow! What a temper! I bet you get that from uncle Wade!" Carnage said before Mason began to calm down.

"Yeah. Whatever. Come on you guys, let's go." Mason said, opening his room door, letting Bumblebee and Ravage go in before he followed, closing the door behind him.

**. . .**

"Wow! So in that universe we're all cybertronian?" Ravage asked Mason as he projected a slideshow-type of aura in the air.

"Yep. And in this universe we're all life-time friends. And in high school we meet this other femme named Reaper. She's your girlfriend Ravage." Mason said with a smile, looking over at Ravage before noticing her saddened optics.

"Reaper." Ravage repeated as a tear slid down her faceplate. Mason retracted the arua before going over next to Ravage's side.

"I take it you knew her?" Mason asked. The femme nodded her helm before wiping the tears off her faceplate.

"Yeah. We were close."

"Oh. I'm sorry." Mason said before he heard a laugh from outside his door. "Fucking hell Carnage." Mason muttered under his breath.

"It's okay, seeing that made me remember all the good times with Reaper." Ravage said with a slight smile before Bumblebee glanced at the time. 1:30 AM.

("I guess we should get some sleep. It's pretty late.") Bumblebee beeped with a shrug. Mason and Ravage nodded in agreement.

"You sure you want to sleep on the floor Ravage? Because I can sleep on the floor instead." Mason said as he and Bumblebee got under the covers of his bed. Ravaeg smilied a little.

"Nah, I'm good here. But thanks for the offer." Ravage said as she lay her head on the pillow before covering herself in the blanket she had. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Ravage." Mason said before looking at Bumblebee. "Good night sweetspark." Mason said before kissing Bumblebee on the forehead.

("Goodnight Mason.") Bumblebee beeped before the three of them went to sleep.

**End of issue #19! So yeah, Cousin Carnage is spending a few days with Spiderboy and the others. It can't end well for Spiderboy! Anyways, hope you enjoyed reading. I know I enjoyed writing this. Take care everyone! PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Son of SpideyPool: Spiderboy!**

**#20**

**Cousin Carnage.**

**Part 2**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

**Here's the next issue of volume 4! Hope you guys like it!**

_"Carnage stop it!" This isn't fun anymore! Carnage . . . CARNAGE!" The child in the corner of the room yelled before everything faded away._

**. . .**

Mason awoke with a start, almost jumping out of his bed. His heart flet like it was beating at the speed of light as he came to the conclusion that it was just a dream. Just a dream. Mason turned and faced Bumblebee who was still asleep by his side. Mason smilied down at the yellow and black mech, thinking about all of the time they had spent together and all of the time they would spend together. Mason then bent down and kissed Bumblebee on the forehead before wraping his arms around the mech. Mason sighed, feeling alot better now before falling asleep.

**. . .**

Mason opened his eyes slowly before looking around, feeling as if he never had been in his room before, like he was in a completely different place. He glanced over at his clock. 12:00 PM. Mason groaned in annoyance before looking around. Bumblebee and Ravage weren't in the room.

_They must've gotten some breakfast. _Mason thought as he got out of bed before stretching in the middle of his room. Mason paused for a moment, remembering that Venom and Carnage were still in the apartment. _Scrap. Okay, okay, just play it cool. Everything'll be fine. As long as Carnage doesn't pull anything. You'll be fine._ Mason thought as he got dressed, putting on a black and yellow Transformers Prime Bumblebee shirt before putting on a pair of blue jeans. Mason took a deep breath before opening his room door and entering the kitchen. Everyone was sitting at the dinner table that was just outside of the kitchen area. Mason's eyes narrowed as he saw Carnage sitting in his spot that was right next to Bumblebee.

"Good morning Mason. Care for some breakfast?" Peter asked Mason, bringing everyone's attention to him. Mason growled before leaning against the wall.

"No thanks. I think I'll just stay here. Or on second thought." Mason said before transforming into Spiderboy, walking towards the living room window. "I'm just going to leave you all alone with yourselfs. Have fun." Spiderboy said before phasing through the window, leaving the apartment. Bumblebee got up from the table before racing over to the window, looking out at Spiderboy as the web-slinger swung down the street. Bumblebee then looked over at Carnage who was just sitting in Spiderboy's seat, grinning.

**. . . **

_I'm about to snap! I'm ready to kill that fragging peice of shit!_ Spiderboy thought as he dropped down to a nearby rooftop. _That asshole should have been killed years ago for what he did! He took something that . . . could never be replaced._ Spiderboy thought before narrowing his lensed eyes. _That fucking bastard should be dead and buried!_ Spiderboy sighed before flopping to the ground, back first. _What am I going to do?!_

**. . .**

Spiderboy landed on the side of his apartment building, next to the living room window. He paused as he heard a loud crash from inside.

("LET GO OF ME! CARNAGE I SAID LET GO!") Bumblebee beeped from inside the living room. Spiderboy quickly phased through the window, landing in the middle of the living room.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Spiderboy yelled, his eyes practically on fire with rage. Carnage was laying on top of Bumblebee, covering the yellow and black mech with symbiotic tentacles. Ravage was webbed to the wall and Peter, Wade and Venom were not in the apartment.

("Mason! HELP!") Bumblebee beeped as Carnage leaned in closer to him.

"Okay! THAT'S IT!" Spiderboy said as he walked over, tapping Carnage's shoulder. Carnage turned to Spiderboy, only now noticing him in the room.

"Oh! Hey Cous! I was just . . . um."

"Trying to make out with my boyfriend?! Yeah. Fat chance you fucking prick!" Spiderboy said as he grabbed Carnage's throat before punching him through the roof and into the upper atmosphere. "I'll be right back." Spiderboy said before flying after Carnage using his rocket boots. Spiderboy took out his spider saber and set it to fire mode as he got close to Carnage, who had made a symbiote parachute.

"Okay! OKAY! I GIVE! I GIVE!" Carnage yelled with fear. Spiderboy narrowed his eyes at the red symbiote.

"No! You don't get to give up! Not after what you did to me all those years ago! Not after what you JUST tried to do!" Spiderboy said before slashing Carnage with the spider saber multiple times at hyper-speed. "You don't get to have a happy ending! Not for what you took from me! Not from what you did!" Spiderboy said as he flw up high above Carnage with his spider saber now back in his belt. "This time! It's my turn to give the hurt!" Spiderboy said as his hands began to glow a bright red. Spiderboy then flw straight downward, striking Carnage in the face with incredible power. Carnage crashed into a city street below before Spiderboy landed just a meter in front of him.

"C-C'mon th-then! F-F-Finish m-m-me you f-fucker." Carnage said, spiting out blood as he talked. Spiderboy bent down so he and Carnage were at eye level.

"No. I won't become what you are. I won't be you. I'm your better. And I always will be." Spiderboy said before he left the scene, returning home as Carnage passed out.

**. . .**

"You okay 'Bee?" Mason asked Bumblebee. They were both in Mason's room now, Ravage was watching T.V. with Peter, Wade and Venom in the living room. Bumblebee sighed.

("Yeah. I'm fine. You?") Bumblebee beeped, looking Mason in the eyes. Mason turned to face the floor, his facial expression changing to an unsure one.

"I'm sort of okay I guess." Mason said as he remembered what Carnage did to him years ago. "Just a bit upset about Carnage. But I'll get over it." Mason said with a smile as he turned to Bumblebee. Bumblebee smilied back. "I love you 'Bee." Mason told Bumblebee.

("You say that like every five seconds.")

"I know. But it's true!" Mason said before taking a hold of Bumblebee's jaw, pulling him in for a kiss.

("So, wanna web the door shut for a bit?") Bumblebee asked with a grin before Mason did as Bumblebee asked.

"How long do you think we have . . . five . . . ten minutes tops?"

("Nah, about a few hours. They just started watching this movie about robots from space.") Bumblebee beeped before Mason's eyes widened.

"Oh wow, they're watching Transformers?" Mason asked before listening into the living room. "Yep, they're watching Transformers." Mason said before laying back down on the bed. Bumblebee looked at him with confusion.

("What are Transformers?") Bumblebee asked Mason.

"You and Ravage are two of them."

("Oh, so cybertronians are called Transformers?") Bumblebee asked before Mason nodded before pulling Bumblebee in for another kiss.

"Yep. Now c'mon, we better do this fast before anyone notices."

**End of Issue #20! Hope you guys enjoyed this issue it was alot of fun to make and so has this whole volume so far! Anyways take care everyone! PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Son of SpideyPool: Spiderboy!**

**#21**

**Not This Way.**

**Part 1**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

**Welcome to the next issue of the fourth volume of the Son of SpideyPool: Spiderboy! Enjoy!**

"Wow. The city is pretty beautiful during the night." Ravage said as she, Spiderboy and Bumblebee looked out into the city that never sleeps from the Empire State building. Spiderboy nodded with a smile.

"Yep. She's pretty beautiful."

("I wanna go to the movies.") Bumblebee beeped sadly as his door wings drooped. Spiderboy wrapped his left arm around Bumblebee.

"Sorry sweetspark. But remember the last time we did that? The Sinister Six nearly got you*" Spiderboy told Bumblebee (Back in the son of SpideyPool: Spiderboy Vol. 2 -Mason). Bumblebee nodded. Spiderboy nudged Bumblebee in the torso. "Hey, how about I go get us some ice cream? That'll cheer you up right?" Spiderboy asked Bumblebee. The yellow and black mech smile before nodding.

("Vanilla please.") Bumblebee requested before Spiderboy looked over at Ravage.

"You want any ice cream Ravage?" Spiderboy asked the femme. Ravage paused, not sure what Spiderboy was asking.

"Um . . . what flavours does it come in?"

"Okay, let me break it down to two options. Chocolate or vanilla?"

"Chocolate." Ravage anwsered. Spiderboy smilied.

"Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes. You guys will be alright without me?" Spiderboy asked as he dropped down of the building, still holding onto the edge.

("We'll be fine. Besides I have your number. I'll call if we need anything.") Bumblebee beeped before Spiderboy nodded, leaping off the building, activating his glider cape and gliding off into the city.

**. . .**

_FINALLY! I thought I'd never find a ice cream shop open this late!_ Spiderboy thought as he landed on the side of a building across the street from the ice cream shop. _I better get over there before they close or 'Bee will be . . . What in the name of primus?!_ Spiderboy thought as he heard gun fire from down the street, towards the docks. _Nah, crap. I have to do something about this don't I?_ Spiderboy thought, narrowing his lensed eyes in annoyance. _This is the price of being a superhero these days, can't even buy some ice cream for your friends. _Spiderboy thought as he spun a webline and swung down the street towards the gun fight.

**. . .**

"GET HIM! HE'S BACK BEHIND THE BARRELS!" One of the men yelled from his vantage point as the other four men raced to the big stack of barrels that were right in front of the warehouse.

"Hey! Hide n go seek! Can I play?!" Spiderboy said as he pounced on the man's shoulders, webbing his eyes. "Actually, I don't want to play with you guys. You totally cheat!" Spiderboy annoyed as he wrapped the man up in webbing. "Now who is the man of the hour?" Spiderboy asked himself as he leapt up to the warehouse's front wall, right above where the man behind the barrels was. "Oh, it's you." Spiderboy said unamused as he saw the Punisher shooting the four men in the knees. "WAIT STOP!" Spiderboy yelled as Punisher aimed for one of the men's head. Spiderboy fired a web-shot at the weapons' barrel, preventing it from being fired.

"The hell?!" Punisher yelled, looking up at Spiderboy. Spiderboy narrowed his lensed eyes at the Punisher.

"I won't let you kill these men." Spiderboy said as he dropped down to meet Punisher at eye level.

"Oh yeah? And how do you intend to stop me kid?" Punisher asked Spiderboy. Spiderboy venom stung Punisher in the neck. "And was suopossed to do whaAAAAHHHHHH!" Punisher yelled as the venom sting took effect.

"That." Spiderboy said as he walked over to one of the men. "Okay buddy, talk. Or I'll do to you what I did to him." Spiderboy demanded, pointing over to the Punisher. "What were you shipping?"

"T-Th-That." The man said, pointing over to a large red iron crate. Spiderboy dropped the man, making him yelled before walking over to the crate. Spiderboy stopped half way to the crate, smelling something foul and rotten.

"Oh my god! What the fuck is that smell?!" Spiderboy asked loudly before he opened the crate. His lensed eyes widened extremely with shock as he found out what the smell was. Rotten dead bodies were stacked from top to bottom in the crate, the smell practically stormed out of the crate as the doors were opened. "Oh god! I'm . . . I'm going to be . . . !" Spiderboy yelled taking off his mask before throwing up over to the side. "Guh . . . God, what the fuck is this?!" Spiderboy yelled as he walked over to the man on the ground. "WHO WERE YOU SHIPPING THIS TO?!" Spiderboy yelled in the man's face. The man didn't speak. "_**WHO**_?!"

"He's not going to talk kid." Punisher said as he got up from the ground. Spiderboy walked over to Punisher quickly, slamming him into the wall. "Easy kid, easy. You don't have to ask me twice."

"WHO?!"

"Mr. Sinister." Punisher said before Spiderboy released him.

"Where?"

"I don't know yet. But, I'll let you know as soon as I find out." Punisher said, dusting himself off.

"You want a team-up?"

"If you wan to call it that, sure. I was going more of a temporary parthnership but, whatever."

"Here." Spiderboy said, taking out a comunicater before tossing it to Punisher. "Just pressed the spider once to call, press it again to end the call. Let me know of any and everything that you find out." Spiderboy said before firing a webline.

"Will do." Punisher said as he put the comunicater in his belt.

"Oh, and Castle."

"Yeah?"

"You kill anyone, and I mean anyone and you're going to anwser to me." Spiderboy said before he swung off. Punisher nodded before he smilied to himself at the idea of not killing as he walked off.

**. . .**

"OH COME ON!" Spiderboy yelled as he arrived back at the ice cream shop, seeing the owner walk out of the store, locking the door before getting in his car and driving off. "God damn it. Oh well, guess I'll just have to conjure some up when I get back to 'Bee and Ravage." Spiderboy said before he swung off to the Empire State building. "Don't know why I didn't just did that in the first place. I guess I know that I shouldn't always use my reality powers for small things like ice cream. Oh well." Spiderboy thought aloud as he turned the corner to the next street.

**. . .**

12:35 AM. Mason and Bumblebee had fallen asleep on the couch together, Ravage had gone into Mason's room earlier to get some sleep, and Peter and Wade had been asleep since 10:30 PM. Mason opened his eyes and looked down as his chest, noticing Bumblebee's arms were wrapped around him like he was a teddy bear. Mason smilied before leaning back enough so his head was next to Bumblebee's, kissing the yellow and black mech on the cheek. Bumblebee stirred a little, dropping Mason on the floor with a loud thud. Mason got up from the floor before he heard a beeping sound from his room, he quickly crept over to his room, opening the door and noticed that his comunicater was beeping. Mason then snagged the communicater with a weblinebefore yanking it over and phasing out of the apartment. Mason the pressed the spider-shaped button and anwsered the call.

"What is it Castle?" Mason hissed. Mason could hear Punisher chuckle a bit on the other end. "Well?" There was a small pause as what he could imagine Punisher calming down a bit.

_"I found Sinister. He's in a old underground bunker under the city. He's been using those __mutant__ corpses for reviving experiments. I was thinking we sneak in during the day and take them by surprise."_ Punisher said. Mason face-palmed.

"No. We go during the day. It's less expected. I'll call you and tell you when we'll get going. Spiderboy out." Mason said before pressing the spider-shaped button, ending the call. "Alright Sinister, you better watch your back. I'm coming for you tomorrow." Mason said aloud before he phased back into his bedroom, placing the comunicater on his burrow and walking out to the living room. Mason then laid down on top of Bumblebee before laying his head on the mech's chest. _Right after breakfast._

**To Be Continued . . .**

**End of issue #21! This was alot of fun to write. Hope you guys enjoyed this issue and please stay tuned for the next one! Take care everyone! PEACE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Son of SpideyPool: Spiderboy!**

**#22**

**Not This Way.**

**Part 2**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

("Why the hell not?!") Bumblebee beeped loudly at Spiderboy as Spiderboy climbed onto the window cill.

"Because one, you both are a popular sci-fi species and second Mr. Sinister might think your both mutants, I mean, you look like you could be mutants." Spiderboy explained to Bumblebee why he and Ravage couldn't go with him. "No, you two stay here and just wait for me to come back. Oh, and 'Bee." Spiderboy said before Bumblebee walked over to him.

("Yeah?") Bumblebee asked before Spiderboy kissed him.

"I love you sweetspark." Spiderboy said before leaping out of the window, swinging off to meet the Punisher.

("Love you too.")

**. . .**

"About time you showed up." Punisher said as Spiderboy dropped down.

"Sorry, got held up with the traffic. A lot of flying heroes now a days you'd be surprised how many people do this now." Spiderboy joked as he looked down at the manhole cover. "The sewers. Perfect."

"Oh man up." Punisher said as he opened the manhole before hopping in. Spiderboy narrowed his lensed eyes as he growled before following Punisher.

"So, which way Castle? Left or right?" Spiderboy asked as they approached two separate tunnels. Punisher paused for a moment. Spiderboy rolled his eyes before walking towards the tunnel on the right.

"Woah, woah, woah. Where do you think you're going?" Punisher asked Spiderboy, grabbing him by the left arm. Spiderboy pulled away before growling.

"We're splitting up. I'm going this way. You go that way." Spiderboy said before walking into the right tunnel. "See you on the other side."

"Whatever kid." Punisher said before walking down into his own tunnel.

**. . . **

Spiderboy crept down the tunnel, trying not to be detected by any of Mr. Sinister's goons. Spiderboy stopped as he heard voices up ahead. A few moments passed before he prceeded, certain that they weren't in the same tunnel. Spiderboy stopped at the end of his tunnel, looking in both directions before heading towards the right, where the left tunnel was just a dead end. At the end of the tunnel there was a grate, giving Spiderboy a good veiw of Mr. Sinister in his lab working.

_Perfect! He's so busy that he won't notice my electro-web. Now all I've gotta do is not miss this shot._ Spiderboy thought as he aimed his right hand through the grate at Mr. Sinister's verdibra. _Say good night douche bag. _ Spiderboy thought as he was just about to fire his webline before he noticed something odd about this scene. If this was the lab . . . Then where were all the bodies? Where were the mutants that were shipped into the city? And how did Punisher get that information in a few hours?! _God damn it! We were set up! Sinister knows! I gotta get Castle. NOW!_ Spiderboy thought as he activated his rocket boots and circling back to find Punisher.

**. . .**

"CASTLE!" Spiderboy yelled as he flw down the tunnel, catching up to Punisher. "Come on we have to go! NOW!" Spiderboy grabbed Punisher's arm before flying back from where they came from. He stopped at the manhole, deactivating his rocket boots. "GO! There isn't time to explain!" Spiderboy yelled as Punisher raced up the ladder. Spiderboy's spider sense then went off. "Oh shit!" Spiderboy said loudly as a bomb went off from the lab. "GO! GO! GO!" Spiderboy said as Punisher got out onto street level. Spiderboy then leapt out of the sewer as the tunnel was lite ablaze from the fire-bomb.

"Woah! How did you know about that?" Punisher asked as the fire burst out of the manhole. Spiderboy narrowed his lensed eyes at Punisher with anger.

"You were set up. Next time I suggest you be more careful with the information you receive. Also, report back to me when you're sure of something this time Castle. Or I might just have to do this without you." Spiderboy said before swinging off back home, leaving Punisher alone.

**. . .**

("You alright Mason?") Bumblebee asked as he noticed Mason's current upset looking mood. Mason looked up from the floor, looking over at Bumblebee before shrugging.

"Sort of. I feel a bit annoyed. Stupid Punisher, didn't verify his damned information before we went to check out that bunker, could have gotten us kill!" Mason said before he realized something. Something that was in plain sight the whole time, yet hidden from view. "Come on!" Mason said as he transformed into Spiderboy.

"Uh . . . wait we're going with you this time?!" Ravage asked from the chair she sat in. Spiderboy nodded as he opened the window.

"Yeah, I should have done this earlier. Never choose a douche over your friends. Sorry guys." Spiderboy said with a smile as Bumblebee and Ravage walked over. "Now come on, we just need to get down the alley." Spiderboy said before he hopped out of the apartment down to the alleyway with Ravage and Bumblebee behind him.

**. . .**

("So, what are we looking for?") Bumblebee asked as he, Ravage and Spiderboy looked around the ruins of the lab.

"Something out of place. Like a hidden button." Spiderboy explained as he scanned the walls with his hands, being careful not to skip a single spot.

"Hey! I found something!" Ravage called out a moment after she pressed a button on the wall she was searching, revealing a secret tunnel. Spiderboy and Bumblebee rushed over.

"Exactly what I was looking for! Thanks Ravage!" Spiderboy said before he and Ravage high-fived. "Now, c'mon. The real lab should be down here." Spiderboy said, taking point.

**. . .**

("Woah!") Bumblebee beeped as the three of them arrived in the lab. Several corpses were lined up in indivdual pods across the lab. Spiderboy walked over to a computer terminal, hacking into the system before acessing the data.

"Primus this place really smells doesn't it?!" Ravage said as she just noticed the sound. Spiderboy shook his head.

"Yeah. It's horrible. These mutants died and they deserve their peace." Spiderboy said as he opened the computer's data log. "Ah, jackpot! Now to delete all of Sinister's work so he won't be able to complete it aaaannnnd . . . Done!" Spiderboy said as the data deletion was completed before his spider sense went off.

"YOU IDOTIC CHILD!" A voice yelled from behind Spiderboy. Spiderboy moved out of the way of a black energy blast. Mr. Sinister was standing in the lab's entrance. "YOU DISTROYED MY WORK!" Mr. Sinister yelled as he continued to fire at Spiderboy. Spiderboy continued to dodge the attacks before he heard multiple gunshots go off. Spiderboy looked up to see Mr. Sinister full of bullet holes before he fell to the floor, the Punisher standing behind him.

"Hi there Spider. Figured you'd need some help." Punisher said before Spiderboy leapt at him.

"I TOLD YOU NO KILLING!" Spiderboy yelled as he extracted the stinger in his right hand, ready to stab Punisher in the head. Punisher laughed.

"So what are you going to do kill me?" Punisher asked with a cocky grin. "You tell me not to kill then you kill me. Funny."

"I'm not going to kill you. I'm going to turn you into the police." Spiderboy said before webbing Punisher up. Spiderboy then turned to Mr. Sinister. "And as for him, he's going to stay in a empty pod for a while." Spiderboy said as he placed Mr. Sinister into a cryostatus pod. "Let's go guys. We're done here." Spiderboy said before he, Bumblebee and Ravage left the lab.

**. . .**

"Well, what now?" Ravage asked as she, Mason and Bumblebee lounged around in the living room.

"Nothing. We just relax. That's it." Mason said as he put a arm around Bumblebee. Bumblebee smilied before blushing a little.

("I'm down with that.") Bumblebee beeped as Mason turned on the t.v.

**End of issue #22! Hope you guys enjoyed that little story I really liked writing it. Sorry if it was a bit short, but it's pretty late right now and I kinda wanted to finish this tonight. So yeah. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you all next time! Take care guys! PEACE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Son of SpideyPool: Spiderboy!**

**#23**

**Reflecting.**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

The warm water flowed over him, relaxing his strained muscles as he washed his hair. As he proceeded to washing himself he remembered times of his past. Being stabbed through the torso by Megatron, his guts ripped out by Dark Spider, dying, and so on down the long road of pain and agony. Mason sighed, knowing he got through it all.

**. . .**

("How was your shower?") Bumblebee asked as he saw Mason walk out of the bathroom, wrapped in a large white tower. Mason smilied.

"It was good. I'll be right back." Mason said before walking into his room to get changed, closing the door behind him. Mason tossed his towel into his hamper that was in his closet before grabbing a pair of P.J. pants and putting them on. Mason stretched before grabbing a red muscle shirt before exiting his room and returning to the living room, taking a seat on the couch next to Bumblebee. "So, what are you watching?"

"It's this show about gargoyles." Ravage explained. Mason smilied, knowing the exact show they were watching. "The big purple one is Goliath, the red one is Brooklyn, the big blue one is Broadway, the brown on is Hudson, the dog-like one is Bronx, the girl one is Angela, and the green one is . . . uh . . ." Ravage said, trying to name all of the gargoyles at once.

"Lexington."

"That's right!" Ravage said, remembering the name a second after Mason said it. "How'd you know?"

"I watched all of the episodes and I went to the universe before." Mason explained to Ravage how he knew about the gargoyles. Bumblebee narrowed his optics at Lexington slightly. "Oh, and Lexington was acidentally transforpted to this universe last time Bumblebee was here and they . . . sort of fought over me." Mason said before silence filled the room, except for the T.V. which was still playing the show. Ravage then burst out in laughter, thinking about how it must have been like to see Bumblebee and Lexington fight over Mason.

"Oh Primus, that is too funny!" Ravage said before wipping a tear from her optic. Mason smilied a little before leaning back into the couch.

"Yep. It was pretty funny, but at the same time annoying." Mason said as the show ended. A few moments passed before another show came on. "Oh! I haven't see this show in a while, but I still remember it! Loonatics Unleashed. It was one of my favorite shows when I was younger!" Mason said as the opening theme came on for the show.

("But wait, aren't those the looney tunes?") Bumblebee asked confused as the theme ended and the show began.

"Yes and no. They are the looney tunes' distant desentants, and they're superheroes. They got their powers when a meteror struck the Earth in the year 2772." Mason explained to his spark/soulmate. Bumblebee nodded before the T.V. turned off.

("What happened to the T.V.?") Bumblebee beeped before Mason's sister Madison teleported into the room. ("AH!") Bumblebee beeped, jumping into Mason's arms.

"Sorry about that. Mason, mom wants you to suit up." Madison said before teleporting out of the room.

"I knew this wouldn't last." Mason groaned before putting Bumblebee down gently.

"Well, I guess we'll see you in a while?" Ravage said as Mason opened a reality portal to their home universe.

"Yep. This reality portal will transport you to the ground brigde in the base, and when you exit you'll be your normal size again." Mason explained before Ravage waved goodbye, entering the portal. Bumblebee just stared at Mason for a moment.

("Please be careful sweetspark.") Bumblebee said before kissing Mason.

"Wait? Sweetspark is your nickname. I'm not cybertronian. Remember?"

("Yes you are. You control the fabric of reality right? And you have a different form in each universe? Then you are part cybertronian, and that goes for everything else.") Bumblebee beeped before kissing Mason again. ("I love you.") Bumblebee beeped before racing into the portal.

"I love you too 'Bee." Mason said with a smile before transforming into Spiderboy. "Now, time to be a hero." Spiderboy said as he changed the reality portal's destination. Spiderboy took a deep breath before racing into the portal, and to his next adventure.

**End of Volume 4! Hope you guys enjoyed this volume of the son of spideypool: Spiderboy! There is more to come! And keep you eyes peeled for the next crossover. Anyways take care. PEACE!**


End file.
